


Follow Your Flame

by spark_M



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: anyways enjoy, but also kinda hopeful, its kinda sad, this angsty and fluffly poem, this is shitty poetry i wrote when i was sad to skz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_M/pseuds/spark_M
Summary: This is a couple poems dedicated to Stray Kids. I wrote these to show support to them so plz enjoy my mediocre poetry.
Kudos: 3





	Follow Your Flame

_Follow your flame_

We promised, all those moons ago

That we would stick by your side

It hasn’t faltered.

Our pinkies are still linked 

With the silent promise to

Stay together

And not let go

Wherever you go, you bring the light 

Of the bright flame you are, 

And we follow,

Your warm blaze 

Igniting the candles that we are 

So from Hell to Space,

We will never stray

Because you gave us a reason 

To be 

To be here

To hang on

It’s going to be hard, I won’t lie

But with the countless lights 

Of all of us

We will light your path 

When all you can see is 

Darkness.

We promise to lead the way

Like you did with us

It’s our turn now

You don’t have to be strong,

For once let yourself go

We will catch you in our arms

I speak for all when I say

We will always keep our pinkies linked,

And our hearts intertwined.

For you, and for us.

Always together.

You make us Stay.


End file.
